Can You See Me Now?
by Darkness Angel-Ai
Summary: He knew she was there, but she wanted him to see her. Chichi would try anything to get him to see her, even if he was standing beside her, she wanted him to see her, but would he ever? Goku/Chichi. R&R plz.
1. Gomenasai

**Another Goku/Chichi :D**

**I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. If I did, I would have made a lot of movies concerning Goku and Chichi, and Vegeta and Bulma.  
**

* * *

**Can You See Me Now?**

* * *

_ I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.  
I love you straightforwardly, without complexities  
or pride; so I love you because I knew no other  
way than this, where 'I' does not exist, nor 'you'.  
So close that your hand on my chest is my hand, so  
close that your eyes close as I fall asleep...Pablo Neruda._

* * *

Chichi sighed as she stared out into the window. She had just gotten her husband back and he was already training to save the world yet again.

He had finally come home after a year and a half after the whole Planet Namek incident, only to return with not only their son, but with Piccolo as well. It had confused her at first why he had even bothered to bring the namekian, but after he had explained everything to her, she didn't know whether or not to be sad, or angry. She was disappointed that he had to continue fighting, there was hardly ever the chance that he could relax a little, or even spend time with her. Then again, did he even want to?

Chichi sighed once again, she took one last look at the sky where all three fighters trained before she got up from her seat on the chair, she needed to start preparing for dinner.

It had stopped bothering her that she had an extra mouth to feed, she no longer cared that Piccolo was staying with them, nor did care that her son enjoyed spending time with the green man. If her son was happy knowing that he wasn't in danger being near him, then she was fine with Piccolo being around. She no longer feared him, instead it seemed that he feared her whenever she became angry at all of them.

Chichi chuckled lightly as rinsed the vegetables. She guessed it was okay to scare them for a little bit. But even then, what good will it do her? She'll yell and shout at them, they will listen, for moment anyway until they go and it all over again.

"COME ON GOHAN! YOU CAN BETTER THAN THAT SON!" She heard her husband encourage their son. She smiled slightly, he always watched out for their child, always seeing him and watching him. But does he see her?

Chichi frowned. Does he ever notice her besides her cooking? Apparently he doesn't. It's the same routine for him. Wake up, exercise, eat, train for a long period of time, eat again, relax for a few minutes, train again for another long period of time, eat once more, bathe, then sleep. It was a whole cycle for him. Gohan was there with through everything, and where was she? She was in the kitchen cooking or she was off cleaning something.

She knew that he knew she was there, so does he see her? Notice her? No of course not. It would be to complicated for him to get use to, fitting her into his routine cycle would not even happen. Not even for a miracle.

Dinner was finished, she called them in. They ate. Goku having consumed most of the food, at least Piccolo and Gohan some manners. She never minded Goku's though, she was use to this, she will always be.

Once dinner was finished, Piccolo had flown off to find a waterfall near by and stay there the rest of the night, even if he was offered to stay at their home. Goku and Gohan would then go and bathe for as long as they wanted seemingly as they would loose track of time. And she, she would be in kitchen cleaning the dishes.

They were there. But where was she?

When she finished her cleaning, she went to her bedroom where she shared with her husband. She wanted him to see her, to notice her, but the only he can notice is her cooking and shouting at him. Was there anything else?

She would try something different. Normally she would sleep in a very long night gown that reached her ankles, and it had sleeves all the way to the wrists. The gown was rather thick enough to hardly feel anything under it. This time however, she would wear a gown that given to her by Bulma as a gift. This gown was a light lavender color, it was a very thin, silk material, it went slightly above mid thigh, and sleeveless.

Would this make him see her?

She comb her long hair while looking out into the night sky.

He entered their bedroom.

She watched him from the corner of her eyes, he looked up her. She felt her heart beat a little faster. What would be his reaction? What would he say?

He didn't say anything, he simply shrugged his shoulders and lay down on their bed, his back to her. She felt crushed. Not even this revealing night gown had gotten his attention. She sighed inwardly and climbed into bed when she finished combing her hair. She turned out the lights and lay there, her back to him.

Was there anything else she could do to get his attention?

She couldn't fall asleep, no matter how many times she closed her eyes, sleep would not come to take her. She listened as he slept, the sound of his even, but soft breathing. His body shifted, his arms circling her waist.

So she could only get him to see when he was asleep?

She was angry. She felt the sudden urge just tear herself from his hold and slap him across the face and give him an earful of her feelings. She felt so sadden that this was the only attention that she could get from him.

Before Gohan was born, Chichi had to ask herself, what happened to 'You and I'?

That was gone now. They had son that needed their attention. Well it seemed that he wanted his father's attention, but what about mother's? Apparently not because she couldn't get him to study, no matter how angry she became with him. He was always rescued by his father.

Was her shouting at them and being angry driven them away? She was constantly yelling at both of them, even if it was something so small. She couldn't help it, she felt so useless, so frustrated at every little thing. But mostly she was frustrated with herself, for not being to help. All she could do was watch and wait.

She frightened them whenever she was angry. If her constant yelling, shouting, and screaming was what kept them away from her, then she was sorry.

**_Gomenasai _**

* * *

**__**_In real love you want the other person's good.  
In romantic love, you want the other person...Margaret Anderson._

* * *

**So wha'cha think? Did you like it?**_  
_

**Please review :D I wanna what guys thought of it! Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Tears

**Another chapter! Yay!  
**

**I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. If I did, I would have made a lot of movies concerning Goku and Chichi, and Vegeta and Bulma.  
**

* * *

**Can You See Me Now?**

* * *

_Love without friendship is life without hope...Unknown_

* * *

When he appeared at Roshi's door to come and take her home, she was rather surprised, he told her that it was time to go home.

He spoke to her with a calm voice. He even laughed when she threw a tantrum about their son's hair golden hair.

He placed an arm around her shoulder, Gohan held onto his gi outfit. She didn't understand, weren't they suppose to go home? Why haven't they taken off yet? She blinked. They were home. She looked around wondering if she was daydreaming or having a weird dream.

"Do you like it Chichi?" He asked her something, but she was confused, what was she suppose to like? "It's called Instant Transmission. Now we don't have waste energy flying over here anymore and no more carrying too." He walked towards their little home while he spoke, Gohan right beside him.

So, is that what she was? A waste of energy that even he tire of carrying around? And here she thought she had gotten his attention after three years.

Three years ago had she tried to get him to see her, give her attention, she had been trying for three years. When he awoken from his heart disease, she was truly happy that he was okay, but then there was another problem; another android named Cell threaten the Earth, taking lives from different cities. He had to be dealt with, and again he was gone to train once more while she stayed at his old master's house.

The tournament was nine days away, he said that he and Gohan would take three days of relaxing, then tree days of training, and three more days of relaxing. So did that mean within those six days he had, would he finally spend time with her?

He had spend time with her, and she happy. They had family outings, he held onto her, holding her into his arms as they watched their son play in the water. She glanced up at him, he distracted. With what?

"Goku?" He looked at her concerned filled eyes, he smiled brightly and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Something was wrong, something very wrong. He wasn't being himself, it was like he was forcing himself stay happy. Why wasn't he happy? Whenever he smiled or laughed, it never reaches his eyes. No, he was happy, but not completely.

She couldn't figure it out, what was it that kept him from completely enjoying himself? Was it her? Maybe. Their son? No, he loved Gohan to much for such a thing to happen. He would do anything to help him, even if it meant to give up his own life.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" She didn't look at him, she couldn't, but she knew that her question had surprised him. She didn't need his answer to know that she was right, he immediately tensed, his eyes had widen, and he didn't even answer her right away.

"Now what ever gave that idea? I'm not leaving honey." He laughed. She could tell it was a forced laughed. Tomorrow was the Cell Games, and he was going to leave her and Gohan again.

She lay in bed, her back to him. His arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him. She could feel his heart beating faster then normal, and she could feel his warm breath on her neck. He made her turn and look at him, he smiled sadly.

"I'm not going anywhere Chichi." He tired to assure her. "When the Cell Games are over, Gohan and I will come home, and we can be a family again, no more leaving and training. Gohan will be safe, and so will you be. We can be the perfect family like you had always wanted, like we were before my brother had come to Earth."

Her tears had spilled out of her eyes, not because she was happy, it was because she could hear the lie in his words. He wasn't returning home, just Gohan.

This was his final night with her, he won't come back. He dried her tears, saying that there was nothing to worry about, even when had taken her right there, it would be the last time.

When Gohan had returned home the next day on his own, she didn't have to hear the words that her husband had died. She cried, even when Gohan tried telling her not to, he himself wanted to cry too.

She had known this would had happen, from the way he had been for last nine days, and when he had taken her the night before, she didn't want to believe that he would be gone, but she knew in her heart that he would not come home that day.

Nine months had passed, and she had finally given birth to her second child. Gohan was in the lobby waiting for her, they finally allowed him inside her room. She smiled sadly at him.

"Meet your little brother Gohan." Tears were ready to fall out of both their eyes. He looked exactly his father, the same wild hair gave it all away. "Do you want to pick out his name?"

Her teary eyed son looked at her in surprise, but he smiled sadly, trying to blink the tears away. "I-I was thinking about Goten." His voice was ready to break.

Her tears spilled from her eyes, "Goten is a perfect name." She wanted him to hold his younger brother, she gave him his little brother.

He held onto his little brother with care, when the baby's eyes opened to see his, Gohan's tears finally left his eyes. He held onto his little brother, bringing him closer to him. Chichi placed a small hand on her son's head, she brought him closer to her and held onto her crying son.

When word got out that Chichi had given birth, everyone rushed towards the hospital she was currently in. When they had entered her room, they saw the infant, but they also saw a crying mother and son. They left the room to give them some privacy, they felt for them, a second child to grow up without a father. They felt for her, having to raise to sons on her own, it was heart breaking.

In the end when entered the room once more, they cheered to two up, making them laugh and talk, the two were still sad, but everyone knew that those two can pull through.

* * *

_The measure of our love for others can be largely determined by  
the frequency and earnestness of our prayers for them...Unknown_

* * *

**So how do you like the second chapter?  
**

**Tell me what you thought :D  
**

**And yes, I know that Goku loves Chichi very much and that he does give her attention here and there, it's just a story lol! This was something that had come to mind if Goku didn't give her attention, relax and enjoy Lol.  
**


	3. Always

**Another chapter! Yay!  
**

**I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. If I did, I would have made a lot of movies concerning Goku and Chichi, and Vegeta and Bulma.  
**

* * *

**Can You See Me Now?**

* * *

_Sometimes you forgive people  
simply because you still want them  
in your life...Unknown  
_

* * *

Seven years gone by peacefully, Chichi lived happily raising her two children. Though it was rather hard without Goku, she had gotten by somehow, by raising her intelligent eldest son, Gohan, who has now gone to high school. And her youngest, energetic, and hyperactive child, Goten, he was a bundle of sunshine for her, even when she had her moment where she thought of her deceased husband, Goten simply would pop out of nowhere smiling brightly at her.

Although she was content with her life, she still missed Goku.

Right now Chichi was overly excited that Goku was returning to for a day, Goten would finally be able to see his father now. Even if he was only returning for the World Martial Arts Tournament, it was all that she hoped for Goten to meet Goku.

She was overjoyed when her youngest son and husband had small father/son moment before the tournament started, yet she was terrified when they all went to fight the bad guys who were known as Babidi and Majin Buu.

She was deeply hurt when her eldest son had been killed. Would her youngest be next?

He was leaving again, she couldn't bare it. She ran to him, and although he had a sad smile on his face, his arms opened for her, holding her closely. Why must he leave so soon? She looked at him while he spoke, he was cautious with his words, knowing that she might throw a tantrum since her youngest was going to fight.

She didn't like it, but she understood.

"It's going to be alright." He murmured softly to her. She merely nodded and looked away. He held her chin to make her look back at him, the look in his eyes made her relax just a bit, everything will always be alright whenever he was around, but he couldn't be around anymore. He brought her into a last embrace and whispered into her ear.

Chichi's eyes went wide. Goku smiled sadly at her and released their embrace as Baba seemed to rush him.

She watched him as he began to disappear above the Look Out. How could she be such a fool to never notice that he always had?

The battle had ended in their victory, the evil Majin Buu was dead and the original was on their side. Goku was once again alive, everyone was overjoyed with the news, Bulma planned a party a month from now, and Goten finally got the father he always wanted.

Everyone had went their separate ways for the moment, before they all went and showed up at the Son house. Chichi was happy to be carried in the arms of her husband, and he himself seemed very happy to her in his arms again.

Their family was whole again, he wasn't leaving this time, he was staying for sure. Always.

* * *

_**"I see you. I always had been. I've been seeing you for the past seven years.  
I'm sorry if it never seemed that way. I love you." - Goku.**  
_

* * *

**So how do you like the final chapter? Pretty short right? Yeah I know, sadly what I had thought was long in my head, was actually short in general. It made me sad! Sooo...  
**

**Tell me what you thought :D and yes the last quote was made up by me!  
**


End file.
